Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else
by BeckieLouisa
Summary: When Cameron is giving the offer to work with her Dad with a famous band how could she turn it down? She just thinks that she is going to work there until she meets Louis Tomlison. Will it be Love? Will there be drama?
1. Chapter 1

Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

Part 1

"Cameron! Get your ass down here!" My mum screamed from downstairs. I sighed. Welcome to my life. I get screamed at by my mum on a daily basis, I don't really consider her a mother to me anymore. Not since she changed. My Dad on the other hand however is my rock. Loves me for who I am and will do anything to protect me. He was hardly ever around through. You see he worked with singers, he would write their music for them. He had worked with McFly, The Wanted and JLS. I hardly ever saw him. I lived in London with my family that consists of me, mum, Dad and my Brother Jesse. Me and Jesse got on well, better than any siblings I had ever met. I guess it was due to our whole family falling apart.

I got up out of my comfy chair and made my way down the stairs. Just because my family were falling apart doesn't mean we had no money. Awh hell we had a lot of money. Both my parents had pretty good jobs, my dad is a songwriter and my mum is a lawyer. I was pretty well off.

"Cameron Elizabeth Rose get your sorry ass down here!" My mum shouted just as I rounded the corner into the kitchen where she was working over the stove and my Dad was sitting in a chair rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here now!" I screamed back at her, "Daddy!" I cried as I launched myself into his arms. I felt his warm embraced and felt instantly soothed. My Dad, Jesse and performing were my whole world.

"Hey Cammie." He was tired I could tell. He had been working so hard with this new band. I walked out of embrace and walked towards the cupboards and pulled out a cup and started to make my father a cup of coffee.

"Do I not get one?" My mum asked from her position in the kitchen.

"Hell no." I heard her intake some breath to scream at me but my Dad stopped her. After I had made the coffee I handed to my Dad.

"So what do you want with me then?" I bluntly asked my mum.

"Well you ungrateful mare I was going to give you a job-"

"Uh no you weren't I was." My Dad butted in. I raised my eyebrows.

"Go on…" I was always fascinated by my Dad's job.

"Well as you know I'm working with this new band and well I could really do with some help. Would you mind."

"Over Summer?" I asked.

"Yes over summer." It would mean I wouldn't be spending so much time with my friends but who I was I to turn down such an offer.

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Sweetie." Out the corner of my eye I saw my mum mimic my Dad. I rolled me eyes and focused on Dad.

"So who is this band."

"One Direction." I shrugged. I knew they were good and they were of The X Factor but I wasn't a regular watcher.

"Cool." I kissed my Dad on the cheek and left the kitchen. I wondered back up to my room and sat on my bed. I thought about myself and my life. I'm 19 years young and about to attend Uni in September. I had taken a gap year to focus on my music and go around the world with some friends. I turned 19 in June, it was now start of July. Me and my Dad were the performers. I dance, sing, act and play the guitar and the piano. I also write a few of my own songs but nothing like my Dad's. Jesse was 23 and was studying at University for some I.T course, something that completely baffled me because of his gorgeous voice. I had 3 amazing friends, Lucy, Melody and Brittany. I have known all of them since I was 11 when we joined the same secondary school. They are amazing and have been one of my escapes from my hag of a mother. I reached under my bed and pulled out my guitar. Signed by my friends and with random drawings on. This was my most prized belonging. I got up and closed my door and sat back down on my bed. I began to strum a random song. I realized what song I was playing and I began to sing along. That was the ting with me I would just start playing a song without even realizing it, it was a sort of instinct I suppose. Currently I was singing Mine by Taylor Swift. I sang softly with my eyes closed. I drifted into a world of my own just singing and playing a song. I finished and I opened my eyes a small smile on my lips. I heard someone clapping and turned around to see Jesse standing in my doorway. My smile widened and I motioned for him to come sit down. I rested my guitar on my lap as he sat down on my double bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing just want to catch up with my ickle sister." I slapped his arm. He would always call me ickle and I hated it.

"Dude I'm 19 now I'm so so 'ickle' anymore." I used hand quotations when I said 'ickle'. He laughed.

"No you're not." I laughed at him.

"I can't wait to get to university. You know to get away from here."

"I know the feeling but until then you have that job of yours."

"Yeah I suppose." He raised his eyebrows.

"You not looking forward to it?"

"I am! I just don't really know who One Direction are." A grin spread across his face.

"You will soon enough." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." I just punched his arm

"Play a song." A grin formed on my face. Me and Jesse were constantly singing together. We just loved it so much. I stood up and walked over to my piano, it was only a small but one but a piano is a piano, and began to play Rolling in the deep. Ever since it came out me and Jesse had harbored a love for it. I looked over and he was grinning at me. I started singing the first verse. When it came to finally I sang quieter and Jesse started to sing. He dropped off at the bridge and I sang again on my own. At the chorus we both sang our hearts out. It carried on like this and towards the end we sang together. The song ended and we both burst into laughter. That was the amazing thing about us we could just laugh together at anything.

"That was good."

"It was, now get out of my room!" He laughed and raised his arms up and walked out my room closing the door behind him. What he said about One Direction had me thinking. Maybe they were amazing I just had no idea. I shook my head and fell onto my bed listening to my parents argue. A regular in my house. I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head trying to drown out the sound. Maybe having a job was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

Part 2

I woke up on Monday morning at 9 o'clock. I was excited, nervous and anxious. It was my first day at work with my Dad. I flung my covers off my body and shivered as the cold air kissed my warm skin. I turned on my speakers and blasted some Paramore out of it. I jumped in the shower and washed my long brown hair. When the hot water turned cold and it was 9:30 I jumped out the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I quickly got dry and slipped into some underwear. I walked over to my wardrobe while raving to a little bit of DJ Fresh. I picked out my beige chinos and a tight white top with a black loose crop top. I slipped into them and began to apply some make-up, I liked my make-up a little bit natural. I straightened my hair section by section so it didn't poof up when I got out the house. Once I was happy with my appearance I brushed my teeth and grabbed my guitar and my phone and made my way down the stairs.

"You ready sweetie?" I heard my father ask from the kitchen.

"Yep. Nearly." I grabbed a cup and made myself some coffee while I ate a single piece of toast. Once I was finished my Dad stood up and looked at his watch.

"Come on we are going to be late!" I dropped everything and ran to the car with my dad behind me.

"Someone's eager." I simply laughed at him.

"I'm just excited to have a job with my dad." He ruffled his hand through my hair making me groan and fix it, he chuckled at me.

"That's sweet."

"It gets me out of the house and away from my mother." I said the word with hatred. My Dad just sighed and we spent the rest of the car journey in silence. Of course I could drive but my Dad would always drive if it was me and him. The drive took around 20 minutes and we arrived at 10:05, 5 minutes late. I sighed and jumped out of my Dad's pickup truck. I grabbed my guitar and flung it over my shoulder. I slotted my phone into my back pocket and followed my Dad into the small building. I knew my way around here but it had been ages since I had been here and it felt surreal. Last time I was here I was 13 and my family were together and weren't falling apart. That was before my Dad got famous. I don't blame my Dad he wanted this so bad that I can only admire him for his strength and perseverance. I smiled at all the people we passed in the corridor on the way down to a hug room at the end where he would jam with the stars. My dad turned the handle and walked in. I hesitated before stepping into the room. My Dad was casually greeting the boys, I coughed slightly and smiled at them.

"Oh guys I want you to meet my Daughter. Cameron." Every single one of them ginned. I got a good look at them all were gorgeous but one person caught my eye the most. He was at the back staring at me with a smile on his gorgeous face. I blushed. The individually came up to me and introduced themselves.

"Hi. I'm Niall." He was small with blonde hair with dark roots, he huge blue eyes and an adorable accent.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." He nodded and the next one stepped forward.

"Vas 'Appenin? I'm Zayn." I chuckled and shook his hand. he had olive skin and the most amazing dark eyes with dark hair. I said 'Hi' and again he walked away and the next one stepped forward. He had dirty blonde curly hair that was swept across his forehead. He had the cutest button nose.

"Hi I'm Liam."

"Nice to meet you." The next one obviously had girls falling over him all the time. He was tall with chocolate curly hair and light green eyes that normally I would have fallen for. It was fair to say he was gorgeous.

"Hi I'm Harry."

"Hi." I managed. He walked away and the last person to introduce themselves was the guy I had caught looking at me earlier. He was a little taller than me, he looked around my age maybe a little older. He had brown straight hair that was cut a little shorter than Liam's and was swept over his forehead as well. His bright blue eyes staring straight into my green ones. A small smile on his lips. I felt butterflies surge into my stomach and my palms become sweaty.

"Hi, I'm Louis." I grinned at him. Louis.

"Hi, it's..er…nice to meet you." I stuttered.

"The pleasure is all mine really." I laughed and hung my head before taking in a deep breath and looking him in the face. I took his hand within mine and electricity shit through me. Oh God. He was amazing.

"Cammie, why don't you sit down." I was snapped out of my gaze and I dropped Louis' hand, I saw the smile fade slightly from his lips.

"Oh Okay." My Dad motioned to a stool in the middle of the room.

"Well I have to go fill some paper work I will be back in about an hour. Cammie why don't you show them how you jam?" My heart rate picked up for 2 things. 1) I was being left with these sex Gods for an hour on my own? and 2) I was going to make a fool of myself in front of them if I jam.

"I-I don't know…" My Dad had already left the room. I sighed and looked at the boys who were now sitting in front of me on the sofa.

"Come on then, we have to be sure that we are employing the right person." Harry winked at me. I took a deep breath.

"Fine." They all clapped at me and I swung my guitar round to the front of my body. I closed my eyes and began to strum on my trusty guitar. Again I had no idea what I was playing until it was time to sing. I was playing Paramore's Decode. I sang along still with my eyes closed again in my own little world. I remember listening to the song and thinking it was great until I found out it was on Twilight. I still loved the song and I regularly played it. I stopped singing and stopped playing, I opened my eyes and smiled at the boys. All with their mouths open in a 'O' shape. I laughed.

"You are amazing." I heard Niall tell me.

"Thanks but really I'm not."

"Yes you so are!" They all yelled at me. I raised my hands as if to protect myself.

"Okay Okay! Seriously you guys will give me a heart attack." They all laughed.

The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other and jamming with my Dad. Me and Niall got on so well, it was like we were long lost best friends. We had a lot in common and we would chat for ages. He was a cutie. Zayn was pretty funny, I could tell that he is the type that would stand up for his friends and won't take no shit. I admire him for that, something that we both have in common. Liam was the protective one. You could just tell. He was pretty cool, I could tell me and him get on so well, he reminded me of my friend that moved to America the other year. We had gotten on really well and I was devastated when he left. Harry was the cheeky one, I mentally noted that I would have to introduce him to my Lucy. He was cool, sweet and cared about my life. Louis. Louis is amazing. No exaggerations. He was funny, cute, cheeky and he took an actual interest in me as a person. We spent 2 hours just talking about ourselves getting to know each other, not once did he look bored. He was amazing, he turned 19 in December while I turned 19 in May. I know I had known him for like a day but already I could feel some sort of connection. He was amazing. They were all amazing.

They took my mind of my chaotic life for a day and for that I am truly thankful.

"Come on Cammie we best be getting home." I stopped laughing and sighed. I checked the time, it was 6 and I suppose it was getting late. I stood up and so did the others. I said goodbye to them all and as always saved Louis for last.

"Bye Cammie. Today was nice. You back tomorrow?" I just nodded. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wasn't expecting that at all, I wrapped my arms around him and returned the hug. I felt him slip something into my back pocket. My heart rate soared. I pulled away and shouted a bye to the guys and quickly excited the room. I turned around to see Louis still grinning at me. My life seemed good, that was until I stepped through the door of my home.

"Cameron is that you!" My mother yelled from her room. I sighed and gritted my teeth. here we go.

"Yes it is."

"Come here!" She screamed at me. I dragged my feet along the floor until I reached the stairs and slowly climbed up them. I walked down the long corridor and reached my parent's room. I shut the door behind me.

"Yes." I was blunt and showed no emotion. Nothing different from me normally.

"You stole my coco chanel perfume." Oh how ridiculous. Seriously I have my own perfume.

"I did no such thing!" I became outraged. How could she accuse me of such a thing.

"Oh yeah so what's that smell you are wearing?"

"My own coco chanel my Dad brought me last month." I raised my voice.

"I don't believe you! Why would Steve buy you perfume?"

"Because I helped him out and he brought me a present! Because he LOVES me." I shouted at her. She took a step back at my outburst. "I bet I know where the perfume is anyway."

"Go on then!" I walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet where she keeps her perfume. I dug right to the back and sure enough there is was under a thick layer of dust. I walked back into the bedroom and shoved it into her face.

"See that proves you did know where it was!" I shook my head.

"NO! I knew where it was because that's were it has been for the past 6 months!"

"Get out my room you bitch!" She yelled at me.

"GLADLY. You know what mum I still love you because how could I not love my own mum but I'm obviously not worthy of you Love. I'M SORRY I'M NOT ZOEY!" I screamed at her. She didn't answer. "IT'S BEEN 6 YEARS MUM! I know it will never be the same but try at least! SHOW YOUR OTHER KIDS SOME LOVE!" I screamed at her and left the room. I slammed the door behind me which made the pictures on the wall shake. I didn't care. I ran to my bedroom just as the tears began to flow. I had pulled out the Zoey card. Something I hadn't done for years.

Zoey was my younger sister. She died when I was 13 just before Christmas. She was my twin. I was two people and then I became 1. It killed my family. She was run over by some maniac. She died at the scene. That was when my mum lost it. Zoey was always the academic one, the clever one, the one everyone adored. She was the favourite. I miss my Zoey so much. I wiped away my tears and got up from my place on the floor. I walked over to my wall that was covered in pictures and lyrics. I looked at the one on our 13 birthday. We were smiling and we were happy. I hadn't been whole since that fatal day, November 20th. The Day my other half was lost and the day my family began to fall apart.

I sniffed and remembered the piece of paper Louis slipped into my back pocket earlier today. I reached and drew it out of my tight pocket. I re-read it a few times to make sure that what I was reading was right.

Hey Gorgeous, you amazed me today. Call me. Louis xxx

He had written his number below in his perfect handwriting. I grabbed my phone and typed his number into my phone and saved it under, Louis 3. I smiled through the dry tears. Today was different…to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

Part 3.

It had been a week since I started working with One Direction. I can safely say they are all amazing. I'm pretty close to all of them but mostly with Niall, Harry and Louis. Louis. Me and him were really close even after a week. We had hung out of the studio and he would help me write some material. He is amazing and I think I might be falling in Love? It's too early to tell.

When we jammed, we jammed. It was amazing. Either me or my Dad would be playing guitar and we would all sing at the top of our voices. Their vocals were faultless and mine had gotten better after singing everyday. I'm so thankful to my Dad for giving me this opportunity.

It was the weekends and our days off, I had arranged for me and the girls to go into London for a girly day. After spending 5 days with all the boys I missed the girly talk. They all knew I had a job with my Dad but they had no idea who with and well they all loved One Direction. It would be hilarious to see their faces.

We walked through Starbucks towards the till, I brought my usual and went to pay. Just as I got my money out I felt something heavy come into contact with my back. I squealed and realized who it was. I laughed and turned around to face a grinning Louis. I flung my arms around his neck and hug him close to me. I fely his chest rise and fall quickly because of his laughter.

"Hi Louis."

"Hey Cammie." I pulled away and took a good proper look at him. He looked as gorgeous as ever his hair styled today slightly spiky but still swept across his forehead. He wore a red stripy top with a pair of cropped jeans and some braces. He looked fiiine. I watched as the rest of One Direction walk into Starbucks. I greeted them all by hugging them.

"Here come meet my friends." I grabbed my drink and walked over to the table where all of my friends were sitting.

"Guys I have some people you might want to meet." All of my friends looked up and their eyes widened. I grinned. "This is one Direction, One Direction meet Lucy, Melody and Brittany."

"Hi girls." One Direction waved at them and they waved back still staring at them. I just laughed and went to sit on the sofa. Lucy was the first to speak. She was the loud mouth, the heart and soul of the party. By no means was she shy. Her bright hair cut into a fluffy bob with a block full fringe. She never failed to make me laugh and she was my partner in crime and truly my best friend. Melody was quiet and seductive in her own special way. Her olive skin glowed with radiance. Her pin-straight pitch black hair was the subject of many peoples jealousy. She was a friend that was there with you to the end no matter what. I adored her and loved her to pieces. Finally Brittany. The one everyone loves. She was cute and sometimes a little divvy but nobody cared. She was kind to everyone and didn't judge until she had properly meet you. Her ash blond hair falling around her shoulders in loose waves and her bright blue eyes shining under her long eyelashes. What I loved about these people is that they loved me for who I am and not for what my family are, like a lot of people did in my past. Harry went to sit next to Lucy while Zayn walked over to Melody and Niall skipped over to Brittany. Liam supposedly already had a girlfriend and was busy inviting her here.

*LOUIS' P.O.V*

The boys had decided to do a little shopping. I personally didn't care about shopping my thoughts were entirely on her. Cameron Rose. She truly is amazing. Over the last week we had really connected and I felt like she was one of my best friend. She was sweet, cute and friendly. She is easy to talk to and she doesn't judge anyone. When I first met her she wasn't like any of the other girls, she wasn't starstruck she acted normal like we weren't famous. I admired her for that.

"Wanna get a starbucks?" Harry called from ahead. We all agreed and began to make out way to starbucks occasionally having some picture or writing some autographs for a few fans. We finally reached the coffee shop and I glanced in to see Cameron. She had just walked in and the air con picked up her dark hair and blew it around her face. She looked stunning. I know I shouldn't mix business with pleasure but with someone as gorgeous as that how can I not? She was intelligent, she was talented and she 'vibe'. I could tell that she wasn't into us as friends because we are famous but for who we are as people. I liked that. She played hard to get all the time as well. Whenever I would try and make a move she would brush it off. It made me want her ever more.

"Isn't that Cameron?" Zayn commented beside me. I nodded. "And her friend? Whoa that girl just sitting down in fiiiine." I chuckled and watched as Zayn goggled at the girl with the olive skin and pin-straight dark hair.

"Come on lets go see them." I could tell he was eyeing up the girl with the bright red hair, I only had eyes for Cameron. We all entered Starbucks and I rushed up to Cameron who was about to pay for her drink. I jumped on top of her making her stumble. She screamed and turned to see who it was. I grinned as she smiled at me and chuckled. She flung her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. I swung my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder and took a deep breath. She smelt amazing, her perfume was sweet but not strong and her hair smelt clean and recently washed.

"Hi Louis." Her sweet voice sending goosebumps down my legs.

"Hey Cammie." I looked at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of leather pants with a pair of heels and a Blue banana top. She looked amazing. Her hair piled up on her head with a few strands falling in her face.

"Here come meet my friends." She guided us over to her friends. She introduced us and we all chimed back 'Hi'. I watched as Harry went to sit next to Lucy, Zayn went to Melody and Niall went to Brittany. Liam got out his phone to invite over Lisa, his girlfriend. I took a seat next to Cameron and stared at her amazing looks. She was other-worldy. How can someone that beautiful also be so nice as well? It just looked impossible. Something was telling me that I shouldn't let her go. I didn't plan to what so ever.

After a few hours of chatting with her friends and staring at Cameron while she wasn't looking we decided to leave Starbucks.

"Why don't we go hang out at somebodies house?" Brittany piped up. Niall wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she nestled into his chest. I have to admit that they were a cute couple. I wanted that to be me and Cameron.

"What about your place Cammie? We can Jam with your Dad again?" Harry asked from the other side of the group. He was holding hands Lucy, I glanced over at Zayn who was staring into Melody's eyes with his hands on her hips. Fucking hell are me and Cameron the only ones?

"No can do. My mum is home." A dark look fell on all of the girls' faces. Brittany shook her head and Lucy gasped. Wait? Was I missing something? Cameron's mum had never been mentioned but I hadn't heard anything bad about her.

"Yeah Cammie's mum is a ha-"

"Lucy." Cameron hissed cutting Lucy off. Something was up. I would have to find out.

"Sorry! Come over to mine if you guys want. Parents are out at my Aunts and wont be back till tomorrow and my brother is at a friends." We all nodded and made our own way back to her house. I went with Cameron. I tried to get her alone but Liam insisted in sharing a lift with us and his precious Lisa.

We had been at Lucy's for over an hour and I was still trying to get Cameron on her own. Seriously I never knew it was this hard.

"I'm going to get a drink." She announced, This was my chance. I let her go from the room and walk down the hall and into the kitchen. I waited for a minute before getting up and slipping out of the room without being noticed. I jogged down the end of the hall and slipped into the kitchen. I shut the door behind me and she turned around and a small smile reached her lips.

"Spill Louis. I know you have been wanting to get me away for ages now." Wow she was good!

"Okay I want to know about your Mum and why you dismissed your house so quickly." I heard her sigh and slammed the glass back down on the counter.

*Cameron's P.O.V*

I knew this would come up at some point. I just hadn't realized when. I had to tell him, to give him a heads up.

"Sit down this could be a long story." He obeyed and he grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards in front of me. I lifted myself onto the kitchen counter and ran my hand through my hair.

"Right well I will start with my sister. Zoey was my twin, we did everything together, shared everything and we loved each other dearly. She was the favourite twin though, the amazingly talented one and the bright one. Everybody thought she was going to go far and up until recently she was." I stopped as tears threatened to over spill. Louis looked up at my sympathetically.

"What happened Cammie?" His voice was soft and soothing. I swallowed hard and looked him in the eye.

"She died." Louis took a sharp intake of breath and rested a hand on my knee. "We were walking home from school and I crossed the road and Z thought because I had crossed that it was safe and crossed over. She was hit. She died at the scene. She was only 13." I winced as I closed my eyes and watched as the scene that had haunted me for years played in front of my eyes. I watched as she went flying over the bonnet of the car and landed with a thump on the floor. I remember rushing over and blood staining the floor.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry." I half laughed and shook my head. "But how does this tie in with your mum?" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to get my voice back to normal.

"She can't look at me without seeing Zoe, she was left with the one who isn't talented and who isn't going to go far in life and she can't stand it." Tears began to roll down my face and I heard Lou's chair scrap away and I thought he was going to leave me alone. I was wrong. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, stroking my long hair.

"Now I know that's not true. You are talented as fuck and with me as a friend you will go far in life," He earned a little giggle from me for that comment, "And even though I never met Zoey I'm sure you were very different. Nobody is like You Cammie." I know this to be so untrue.

Zoey was exactly like me, we liked the same music, had the same taste and practically shared the same personality. I Love Louis even more for his comment about me going far but I know Zoey would have gone further.

It was now 10pm and Louis had just dropped me home from Lucy's, Louis had been different towards me today and I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. I said a not-so-happy farewell and thanked him for the ride.

"Thanks Louis, I owe you one." He simply smiled at me.

"Anything for you Cammie."

"Bye then." He waved goodbye and I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

I know what you are thinking. He is going to pull my arm and pull me back onto the seat. He is going to make me turn around and look into his eyes. He is going to confess his Love for me and then I would in return. And then we would share our first incredible kiss?

No. That didn't happen. This isn't some Nicholas Sparks book. This is reality and in reality Louis doesn't like me. I got out the car and slammed the door shut and waved Louis off and rushed out of the rain into my house. I began to make my way towards the steps and to the safety of my own room.

"Cameron?" I heard my mothers shrill voice call me from the living room. I winced and gulped as my feet began to drag me towards my mother.

"Yeah mum?" My voice sounding all sweet and innocent.

"Where have you been today?" I stopped short, I couldn't detect any menace in her voice, no sarcasm no nothing.

"I went out with some friends." She nodded.

"That's nice, I thought you had been working too hard." WHOA! Seriously where has my mum gone?

"Yeah okay well I'm a little tired."

"Okay sweetie you go get some sleep." She got up and kissed my cheek as she went into the kitchen. I stood there dumbstruck. Since I was 13 she has never been 'nice' towards me! Was she on some sort of drug or instead of being grumpy on her period she was being nice?

I made my way upstairs thinking to myself, do you think this will last? At the moment I was convinced yes.

I was wrong, so, so wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

**NOTE: All writing in italics are Cameron's memories and are in the past.**

Part 4.

I stepped into my room. Not just my room but the room that holds all the memories of her. Of Zoey. I dumped my bag on the floor and sat on my bed. I glanced around at our bedroom. Her bed was still in the corner like always, her drawers still under the window. Nothing had changed. her posters and pictures still stuck on the wall. Her bedspread neatly spread over her bed, her pillows fluffed up. I glanced over at my speakers. My mind instantly going to memory of our new speakers.

_"Zoey!" I whined. "It's my turn with the speakers!" For our 13th Birthday we had been given our first ever pair of state of the art speakers. It would be my first and her last._

_"No it's not." She smirked at me. I looked over at her. Her bright pink skinny jeans covering her small legs, slightly baggy from being too big for her. Her top riding up her slight torso showing off her toned stomach. He light brown hair falling over her eyes. I stared down at myself, my black skinny jeans clinging tightly to my legs, my girl power top baggy and rippling around my body. My dark brown hair, pin-straight and boring. I envied her so much._

_"And why is that?" I asked her, placing one of my hands on my hips. A smug smile falling on her pink lips._

_"Mum said I could listen to my music."_

_"Yes but that was 2 hours ago!" I screamed at her. She just shrugged. My Mum had always favored her, the prettier child. The more academically bright child, that talented one. My annoyance boiled into anger and I grabbed a pillow and through it at her. I laughed loudly when I saw it had hit her square in the face._

_"That was not cool!" She screamed at me. I just continued to laugh so hard that tears were forming in my eyes. They soon turned to tears of pain when I felt her fist come into contact with my stomach. I staggered back as the wind was knocked out of me._

_I struggled for air as she stood before me with a smug look on her face. When I caught my breath back, I charged towards her. I kicked my leg and knocked her legs away from her. She fell to the floor, I didn't let her get up instead I grabbed her hair. I yanked it up making her stand up slightly bent._

_"Say your sorry." I whispered into her ear. She shook her head and lifted her hand to smack me in the face. She grabbed me and pushed me onto her bed. I grabbed the chord of the speakers accidently. The shrill voice of the pop-star stopped when the speakers landed with a thud on the floor._

_We both froze. Zoe sighed. "It's not going to work now! Well done!" She applauded me as she grabbed her iPod and earplugs and made her way downstairs. I knew she wasn't going to tell mum. We had a pact that we would never tell mum if we got in a fight so that none of us would be punished. We did get violent a lot. I grabbed the speakers and took them to my side of the room. I plugged them in and laughed as the sound of Evanescence played out of them._

I giggled and got up from my bed and walked over to her side of the room. Her side was painted pink and mine Purple and Black. I had always been a little gothic I suppose. I had hated the colour pink and she had loved it. So we had compromised, we would have half and half. Once she had died my Dad had asked me something I will never forget.

_"Want to paint the whole room purple and Black?" He had asked me. I remembered looking around the room. I thought to myself I hate the colour pink so much it made me want to gag a little. I love Purple and Black and how cool it would be to have my whole room that colour._

_Then I snapped back into the room where we had shared our life together. The room that would always hold something special about her and me. We had shared this room since we were little kids and it was still her room. She had only been dead for a week, I wasn't going to erase her._

_"No! Not yet." I looked at my Dad and he raised an eyebrow._

_"Why? I thought you hated Pink." I nodded and walked over to her side of the room and stroked the pale pink paint._

_"I do but I'm not ready to lose her yet." My Dad just nodded and left me alone. I collapsed on her bed and bawled my eyes out. I grabbed the cover and pulled it around me, I took in her smell. The smell that would linger for a few days but then would be gone forever. I knew then and there that my life would never be the same. That my life would never take the turns I want it to. All without my Zee._

Truth was the pink had grown on me. A lot. My room would always stay purple, black and pink. Even after I have moved out. I moved her bed away and smiled as I crouched down to see the drawings we had made with Jesse when we were 12.

_"You're such a great drawer Cammie!" Zoey gushed. My heart swelled from that comment. It was always me saying that she was amazing at everything, this small little comment meant a lot to me. I felt the grin widen on my lips and Jesse's hand pat my back. I stared at the little drawing of an anime supergirl. I was pretty impressed with it myself._

_"Thanks Z." I grabbed her into a hug. She hugged me back, we both giggled. We looked at the drawings we had made. Jesse had his arm around us both. At that time he was 16 and we were 12, he was a great big brother. Always looking after us, always finding time for us even when had girlfriends. Before he introduced his girlfriend to my parents he would introduce her to us first. He told me later on that he couldn't bare for his sisters to not like his girlfriend. He had nothing to worry about, he always picked the good girlfriends._

_"We are all so talented." Jesse Commented. Jesse and me were the singers of the group. Jesse was obviously a lot more advanced that me but I still kept up. I also played the piano and the guitar while Jesse only played Piano. Both me and Zoey could dance and act but Zoey was the better actress while we were both good dancers. Zoe could play the flute and the Piano._

What could I say? We are a very talented family.

My train of thought was broken when my Dad came into my room. I looked up and smiled at him.

"What you looking at?" He asked smiling widely at me.

"Oh some drawings we did with Jesse when we were younger." He took a seat next to me and traced our drawings. Laughing and smiling as I made comments.

"These are my favourites." He said while he pointed at a picture all of us drew together and the anime supergirl.

"That's mine," I said pointing at my drawing. "And we all drew ourselves together." I stroked the drawing. Those were the moments I would treasure forever.

"I have a very talented family." I smiled at him. Even though the thought racing through my mind was over taking me. He did have a very talented family until Z left and he only had a talented family.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked, changing the subject. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Um yeah. I was just wondering how you liked One Direction?" My smile grew into a grin.

"They are great boys, real friendly and kind." That was such a lie. They were amazing boys. I loved each and every one of them.

"Oh that's good. Louis seems to have taken a shine on you. He is nice isn't he?" my breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't tell him how I really feel about Louis. Not yet anyway. Louis was a breath of fresh air. He saw me for who I was and not as some poor rich girl who only survives on her Daddy. Who lost her sister so that makes her weak. No he sees me for who I am. A strong, independent young adult who has a lot of potential, she just needs the right time to shine. I couldn't Love him enough for that.

"Louis' cool, he is a great mate. Actually me and the girls hung out with them today." He raised his eyebrow, still smiling at me.

"Really? How do they like them?"

"They love them. I can see us all hanging out again at some point." He patted my shoulder.

"Great. Just remember that don't try and mix business with pleasure." I was so confused by that statement that I didn't realize he had gotten up and kissed my forehead till his was at the door. "I miss her too you know."

I snapped my head up to say something back but he had left. I was alone once again in mine and my dead sister's room. Tears trickling down my face. I got up and pushed the bed back into place and sat at my piano. I played a few songs all the time trying to figure out by what he meant by 'Don't mix business with Pleasure'.

Turns out I would find out sooner rather than later.


End file.
